Doku
by Aka Kingyo
Summary: Taking place in the beginning of Disk 3, Zidane and his party are resting in Treno when... ZidaneXKuja, Oneshot, lemon, yaoi.


'Doku'

It was midnight when Zidane awoke abruptly from his sleep. He was in Treno, resting in the inn with Vivi, Eiko, Amarant and Freya, having just left Alexandria. He sat up in bed and ran his right hand through his brightly colored hair, propping himself up on his left. Zidane had been feeling very depressed, having been forced to leave Dagger- or rather, Queen Garnet- behind in Alexandria, she was the new queen after all.

'Damn Kuja', Zidane thought angrily to himself, 'Damn him to hell.' This was as mad as he's ever been; it was Kuja's fault Dagger's mother, the Queen, had died… it was Kuja's fault Dagger was no longer with them. It was all Zidane could do to keep himself from screaming at the top of his lungs and tearing out his hair, but he refrained because it was have been horribly rude of him to wake the others, just because was wasn't feeling up to par.

He spun to the side of the bed, and idly sat there for a moment, dangling his feet off the side. He looked around to the others, each with their own beds spread through out the room. It was a strange inn, Zidane felt, being so open with no rooms to keep the beds, or even the different genders, apart. He chuckled slightly when he thought of genders, remembering Quina. Though s/he was not with them, Zidane rolled his eyes, thinking s/he was probably just off catching those damned frogs.

Zidane finally worked up the energy to get out of bed, he stood up, only wearing his blue, checkered boxers. Zidane wasn't really afraid to get mostly nude in front of his party, he felt they were all close enough friends. He adjusted the waist strip of his boxers, wearing clothes was always a bit awkward feeling, considering his tail. He wondered why he had a tail, but no cute ears to go along with it…but it mattered not, chicks dug the tail and that's all that mattered to him.

Or at least, he pretended it did. In all honesty, he wasn't that into females, with the obvious exception of Dagger. He cared more about finding someone with a decent personality and the gender didn't matter all that much. Though, undeniably, psychically speaking, he enjoyed sex with chicks a lot, but he had never had sex with a male before, so he couldn't really judge.

Zidane, still in rage, decided it would be a good idea to take a walk around Treno to clear his mind. He made his way out of the inn, still in just his boxers. He didn't think it was very wise to not even bring his weapon with him, but he assumed he'd be safe. He pushed the door open and slowly moved his head from side to side, seeing no one. He figured there would at least be a few people, it _was_ Treno after all, but low and behold, not a single sole was around.

As he began to walk down the stone pathways, he could not drive the thoughts of Kuja from his mind. He despised the man, but he could not help but love the way he looked; his, exposing choice of clothes, his long, beautiful hair, the way his eyes appeared to pierce into your skin and see right though to your insides. What got him the most, was his personality. At first, Zidane assume Kuja's personality to be that of an obsessive sadist, but he realized it was something more than that, and while he couldn't quite place his finger on it, what ever it was, he liked that about him. He shook his head, "No," Zidane said aloud, "Kuja's the bad guy, I shouldn't be thinking about him like this, for god's sake." He sighed and looked straight up in the sky, admiring the moon. It was partly cloudy, but there were patches here and there that revealed the sky.

"Huh?" Zidane murmured, he could see what appeared to be a monster flying high in the sky, above the clouds. He gave his face a light slap. "You're goin' crazy Zidane, you really are…" He continued walking, reaching where that one guy lived, Dr. Tot. Tot lived in the tall observatory tower in Treno, with a spiral staircase leading up to the top. He began to walk up the stairs swiftly, so he could see the sky better. When he reached the top, the doctor was not there. Zidane had no clue where he was, but he wasn't anywhere around there, that was for sure. He leaned out the window a bit, gazing into the clouds. The creature flew through another gap in the clouds again, "There it is again…" Zidane said to himself. Just then, the creature seemed to turn towards the tower and fly straight at him. "Ahh! It's coming this way! Gotta hide!" Zidane looked around for somewhere to take shelter from the monster. 'Damn it, I just had to forget my dagger!' He quickly jumped in under a table. While it didn't hide him fully, it was better than nothing. He watched silently as the monster came closer and closer. From where he was hiding, he could just barely make it out to be a large, white dragon creature. Not soon after, it got to the tower and stopped outside a window, allowing someone riding the beast to dismount and climb into the room where Zidane was. Zidane could only see the person's feet, they were wearing tall, pointed, purplish boots. He crouched down even lower, into a little, monkey ball, hoping to be hidden entirely from view. Just then, he felt an extremely hot flame rip across his back, blowing the table away, nearly killing him. He scrambled back and looked up. "Kuja!"

"Why hello there, Zidane," Kuja smirked slightly. "What brings you to this wretched slum of a city?"

"I should ask you the same thing, damn it!" Zidane growled back. "Who the hell do you think you are? Killing Dagger's mother, building Black Mages to fight in wars, giving-"

"Oh yes of course, Zidane," Kuja flipped his hair, Zidane hated when the girly bastard said his name, "It is all my fault. That disgusting woman was completely under my hypnotic spell." It was hard for Zidane to tell, but he knew Kuja was being sarcastic. "Her greedy, dirty ways had absolutely nothing to do with her untimely demise."

"Can it!" Zidane rose off the ground, enraged. "I know Brahne was a horrible woman, but you-"

"'But I' nothing, Zidane," Kuja walked slowly towards Zidane, seeming unfazed that the boy was in only his underwear. "I was simply supplying her with what she wanted, you should not blame the rose for its thorns." Zidane cringed when Kuja placed a hand on his cheek. Part of him wanted to rip it off of him, but he for some reason couldn't bring himself to do it. "And I do not blame you for being angry with me, but you must see that what happened to that ugly doll of a woman was brought about by herself." Kuja put his hands on Zidane's shoulders and with out much force, pushed him to the ground. Zidane was speechless the entire time, to be this close to his enemy and not try to defeat him would be foolish, but trying something unarmed would be even more idiotic. Once Zidane was sitting on the floor, Kuja kneeled and leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Let's you and I make something beautiful." Zidane was unsure of what Kuja meant exactly at first, but then he continued, "Zidane, you and I are different from the rest. We are not pitiful and simplistic; We are not empty shells like the other people of this planet."

"W-what do you-" Zidane stopped, shocked when Kuja began sliding his soft hand down Zidane's boxers, caressing his manhood. "K-kuja!" Zidane exclaimed, partly out of disgust, partly out of lust. _No, I can't._ Kuja, after looking straight into Zidane's eyes, seeming to read all of the other boy's deepest thoughts, proceeded to slip off his underwear. _Kuja is my enemy_. Once Zidane's well endowed member was exposed, Kuja bent down and wrapped his lips around the head, all while stroking Zidane's well toned stomach with his hand. Zidane shivered in pleasure as Kuja's long, painted nailed scraped his skin. _This is bad, this is bad!_ Kuja began to move his head up and down while sucking Zidane. Every once and a while, he'd lick parts up the length, or plunge the cock as far into his mouth as it would go, awhile seeming to enjoy to moans escaping from the monkey boy's throat. Kuja didn't appear to have a gag reflex, which Zidane found as a major turn on.

Suddenly, Kuja stopped sucking him off. Zidane was partly disappointed because of how it felt, but in a way relived because of who Kuja was. But Kuja was not done, he got up slightly and, with out warning slipped off his own codpiece and sat on Zidane's lap, slowly sliding the cock into his tight opening. _I can't believe Kuja is doing this!_ Kuja rocked his hips on Zidane's cock and moved by and down the shaft. His facial expression didn't change much from the norm, but Zidane knew he was enjoying himself. Zidane looked down at Kuja's own manhood, and while lesser that his, it fit his body well and while not overly large, was extremely attractive in the same._ I want him to stop…but I can't…_ Zidane moaned, coming closer and closer to his edge. Noticing, Kuja proceeded to move fast and harder than before.

"Kujaaa…" Zidane groaned, shooting off his load into the man's hole. He sighed and slouched back, closing his eyes slightly. Upon which, Kuja immediately stopped and stood up, not even bothering to finish off his own erection.

"Farewell, Zidane," Kuja said in his sly tone of voice. He pulled his codpiece back onto his hips, "Let us meet again, but until then, I bid you ado." He walked out, back onto his dragon who had waiting silently by the window and flew off into the night.


End file.
